The Curious Case of Baloo von Bruinwald
This is a TaleSpin fanfic in which Baloo gets amnesia and ends up thinking he is the baby of a wealthy family. It was published on Fanfiction.net on July 11, 2000. Plot It was night-time in Cape Suzette. On Louie's island, the bar was alive with the sounds of pilots. Baloo sighed, contented. "This is the life. Hangin' out at my favourite place. I don't think life could get much better." That was until Louie said, "Baloo, I bet your lady boss is waiting for you at Hire for Hire." Baloo panicked and cried, "I better go!" before racing out of the door. When Baloo entered Hire for Hire, everything was quiet. Phew, ''he thought to himself. ''Becky's probably asleep. I'm safe. How wrong he was. The lights suddenly turned on and the familiar figure of Rebecca appeared in the hallway. "There you are!" she snapped. Baloo's face became paralysed with shock. "This is unacceptable, Mister! Your punctuality is appalling!" Baloo said apologetically, "Sorry, Beckers. It's just that work isn't my favourite word!" Rebecca continued to scream, "Baloo, I do everything to keep this place above water. You, on the other hand, act like a big kid, not having to work!" After that, they went up to their beds. The next day, Baloo and Kit were in the Seaduck flying over the ocean, back from Prince Neverhasbeenbroke's kingdom. "After Becky really laid into me about work, I figured I gotta start puttin' more in." Kit noticed some black clouds gathering. "Baloo, I think we're flying into a storm." The wind was ferocious and thunder was crashing all around. Baloo yelled, "We're goin' down, Little Britches!" as the Seaduck hurtled towards terra firma and crashed. Several hours later, Baloo woke up. He didn't know where he was and he thought, I must've hit my head hard in that storm. I hope Kit's alright. ''Then he heard a female voice trilling out, "How's Mommy's sweet little angel?" Standing over him was a slender female bear dressed in a red silken gown, fur coat, pearl necklace and golden rings; her hair was styled into a blonde bouffant. Baloo thought to himself, ''This madwoman can't be my mother! And where in the world am I?!? Baloo soon realised he was lying in a crib and he was dressed as a baby, wearing a diaper, bonnet and bootees. "Who's momma's sweet little baby? It's you, isn't it?" The woman began pinching Baloo's cheeks affectionately. To this he would have objected, but he simply laughed, as it had soon occurred that he had thought he was an infant. "Come on, baby. I'll take you out to meet the family." Then, with considerable strength for someone with such a statuesque and fragile figure, the woman managed to pick Baloo up and support the strapping infant on her hip and carried him across the hall of the manor. Baloo looked round and saw many portraits of several rich figures. ''Are these who lived here years ago? ''he thought to himself. The woman walked into the lounge and walked up to her husband. He was a male bear dressed in a black and white suit and red cravat and golden ring. "Reginald," the woman trilled, "say hello to the baby." Reginald, the husband, stared at the enormous infant hanging off his wife's hip. "My goodness, Elizabeth!" he cried. "That child is..." He paused, searching for the appropriate thing to say. "...very large." Elizabeth laughed. "Oh, they grow up very fast." "Well, judging by that boy's size, he must be very well fed." Elizabeth set Baloo down on the floor. It's a wonder that her arms didn't snap carrying such a heavy weight. Meanwhile, at Hire for Hire, Rebecca was at her desk, sorting through some paperwork. Molly was in her room, playing. Suddenly, Kit came charging into the office, with a look of desperation on his face. "Kit, is something wrong?" Rebecca asked, standing up. Kit breathlessly said, "Storm...Seaduck crashed...Baloo...". "Kit, slow down. Tell me what happened." Kit took a drink from a glass of water on the desk and stammered, "W-we were flying from Prince Neverhasbeenbroke's kingdom. And then, we flew into a storm. The Seaduck crashed and I escaped but Baloo went missing." Kit was, by now, in floods of tears. Rebecca comforted him, "Don't worry. We'll find him. Wherever he is. Show me where it happened." At the mansion, Baloo-whose memory of the crash had tarnished-was being treated like the family's baby son. The family's oldest child-a male bear cub called Walter-had particularly taken a shine to him. Walter said to his mother, "Mother, the new baby is rather friendly. And he certainly has an appetite!" To this comment, Elizabeth simply laughed it off. Baloo looked around, taking in his surroundings. Then, Edward suddenly sniffed. "Mother, what's that smell?" he asked. Elizabeth soon realised. "Oh, I think the baby needs a clean diaper." Then, she called out, "Milly!" On cue, Milly the maid, a skinny rabbit, ran in and asked "Yes, madame?" "Could you be a darling, please, and change the baby's diaper, Milly?" Milly nodded obediently and, with surprising strength for her slim and dainty figure, lifted Baloo up and carried him out of the room. In the bedroom, Milly was changing Baloo's diaper. "Here we go," she said soothingly. Milly held her nose and said to herself, "What on earth have you been eating?" By some miracle, she managed to put a fresh diaper on Baloo and take him back into the living room. Meanwhile, at Cape Suzette, the police were comforting Rebecca and Kit. "Can you tell me what happened?" asked the Chief of Police. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Disney Fan Fiction